


My Brother My World My Everything

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother Feels, Brother Love, Gentle Kissing, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean makes love to his brother.Dean pov.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Kudos: 122





	My Brother My World My Everything

Sam’s lips were soft against my own as I nibbled at them tenderly.  
Even though I was kissing my little brother in a way no big brother should, I still felt the need to take care of him, look out for him, make love to him with the only scope of giving him pleasure, a pleasure which in turn re-echoed in me. Bringing Sam to orgasm never failed to enchant and delight me.

I knew his desires intimately now, what he enjoyed and what made him purr like a kitten as my hands caressed his body.  
Although I used to tease him about not getting laid often enough, the reason certainly couldn't be blamed on his libido. Sam had a strong sexual appetite, maybe even more than me and modestly, I’m a sex god!

As I murmured sweet nothings against his mouth, his eyes remained closed.  
Sometimes I’d blindfold him, for I’d learned he had a fetish for being caressed while not being able to see. It excited him to give himself over to me, to trust that I’d only do what was needed to heighten his enjoyment, certain that I’d never hurt him. 

Whatever Sammy wanted was fine with me. There was nothing that made me prouder than seeing him writhe under my attentions, knowing it was me, Dean Winchester, who was the cause, that it was my fingers touching areas of his body that had previously been taboo.  
Permission had been given to roam freely over the expanse of golden skin, explore all its secrets, stop wherever I liked, teasing and titillating now a hard little nub, a turgid cock, or running my fingers around and inside a place as intimate as his asshole.  
Sam had handed himself over to me body and soul and I’d sworn never to make him regret that decision.

“I want to feel you inside me, “ my brother’s sensuous voice murmured. Sam’s eyelids fluttered open and the hazel eyes met mine. “Become a part of me, Dean. Please.”

Sam’s wish was my command, and I lived to obey.  
I gave the rosy lips one last long kiss before abandoning them to anoint other areas where my mouth was just as necessary.

My brother’s cock was standing to attention, bobbing gently, waiting for my lips to adore it, something I was all too willing to do. I tongued at it happily, like a baby feeding at its mother’s breast but there would be no milk dribbling down my throat, though what would, might be similar in color. 

When I was certain Sam was on the brink of coming, I pulled away, ignoring the whine of disappointment issuing from his lips. It was the moment to dedicate myself to his asshole, opening the way to a paradise where our bodies would unite, and for brief ecstatic moments, we’d be one.

Eagerly Sam parted his legs for me, giving my fingers full access in opening the door to our mutual pleasure.  
By this time my own cock was begging for attention, the heat of desire coursing through me, demanding I quench it. All I could think of was sinking myself into my brother.  
When I could no longer hold back, having opened his hole as much as possible, I pushed inside, gently at first but as the warmth of Sam’s body engulfed my cock, I began thrusting with a passion that took complete control of my mind and body.

When orgasm peaked, I wallowed in its unique bliss as long as I could, then my hand went to Sam’s cock. I barely fisted it before he came with a hoarse moan.

I stared down at him, a smile curving my lips. My brother, my world, my everything.

The end.


End file.
